The conventional bicycle bracket connecting device is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M341636 and the bicycle bracket connecting device connects the basket to the front of the bicycle. The bicycle bracket connecting device includes hooks on the lower end thereof and loops on the top thereof so that the basket is hooked to the hooks and the handle of the basket is then engaged with the loops. The basket is detachably connected to the bicycle bracket connecting device.
However, the basket is designed to be connected to the handlebar of the bicycle, and there are other accessories such as head light to be connected to the handlebar so that the space for the accessories is not sufficient.
TW505129 and TW558535 provide alternative ways to connect the basket to the front fork. Nevertheless, the fixing member of TW558535 is secured to the head tube so that it may swing and not stable. The fixing member of TW505129 has to be cooperated to specific front fork with fixing unit, and cannot be installed to the bicycles without the specific front fork.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle basket connecting device which allows the basket to be easily installed to and detached from the bicycle. The bicycle basket connecting device allows the basket to be installed to any type of bicycles.